


Proposal

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Proposes, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Proposal

You had never seen Dean so nervous, and he had literally been face to face with Lucifer. He was pacing around and you could practically feel the nervous energy rolling off him. 

“Dean?”

He ignored you, so you walked towards him. He actually jumped at the feeling of your hand on his back.

“Hey, what’s got you so worked up?”

He blew out a breath and turned towards you. His face was beet red. He had this funny look in his eyes. “I, um, wanted to, uh, ask you something.”

“Okay, shoot.” You started rubbing circles on his back, and he hugged you like you were about to disappear. “Dean, you know you can ask me anything. Calm down, baby.”

He had that look in his eye again. Like you were something important. “Y/N/N.” He took your hands. “I don’t ever want to lose you. You’re so good to me, and I don’t deserve it.” He kissed your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too dork.” You giggled until he moved to kneel. “D-dean? What’re yo-”

“Hang on Y/N. I’ve got a whole speech worked out. Wait on me baby.”

You smiled at him, and started to rub small circles on his palm. He was absolutely shaking.

“Okay.” You tried to convey just how much you loved him, and just how positive you were that when he finished his speech you would say yes. To whatever he asked.

“Y/N, baby I’m so lucky to have you. You turn my bad days into good ones with just your smile. You’ve got no idea. Sometimes I just sit and stare at you, just, you’re so beautiful. And I can’t even imagine how cute our babies will be.” Dean paused to take a shaky breath, and you noticed he was crying. “Please. I can’t ever imagine my life without you in it. I just want to be with you. I know we’re hunters, and we never get the happy ending, but I wanna try with you. Because, hell, we’ve stopped the apocalypse, gotten rid of God’s sister, and who knows what else will happen. But I believe in us. So. Will you marry me?”

You were both crying by this point. “Of course I will Dean, of course I will.” You smiled. Hell, you had probably smiled so much by now that you were about to burst. Dean slid the ring on your finger. It was simple, but he would have had to hustle quite a few games of pool to get it. “Dean I love it.” He got to his feet and hugged you. He was practically bouncing he was so happy. 

“I’m so glad you said yes.”  
“Was there ever a doubt?”

“Well you know. I just, I was worried I’d ruin it. I practiced that speech with Sam for weeks.”

You moved your hand to his face, and he leaned into your touch. “Baby you’d never ruin it. I’m so excited to marry you.”

Neither of you could stop smiling, and when you told Sam he literally jumped for joy. It wasn’t much. But they were your family. And it was special and yours and you loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
